


Ashley’s Adventures in the World of Liam Carstairs

by Hiyall03



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alley Sex, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Tapes, Shower Sex, Smut, Truth or Dare, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27959165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiyall03/pseuds/Hiyall03
Summary: A collection of smutty one-shots that I wrote for my friend with our ocs. Enjoy sinners 😈
Relationships: Original Female Character/Jace Herondale, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character/Jace Herondale
Kudos: 3





	1. The Bedroom Wall

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was my first time ever writing smut and for someone who has had zero experience, I think I did a pretty okay job! Lemme know what you guys think.

Liam walked out of the shower in his towel. Hair still wet and abs glistening with the water on them. Ash giggled and bit her lip as she watched her boyfriend. He was hot. Like, not normal hot, crazy, sex god like hot.

Liam walked over to her and smirked.  
“Waiting for me were you?” He mumbled and played with the strap lavender bralette. Ash nodded slowly and bit her lip “Why don’t you take it off Lee?” She whispered seductively and smiled innocently up at him. Liam smirked back at her, “I’d thought you’d never ask” and took it off of her so quick, she didn’t really understand what was happening. Before she knew it, his towel was on the floor, and his naked body was pressing her up against the wall. 

Ash let out a soft moan and looked at him, her face red. “Liam,” she breathed “Fuck me. Please.” But Liam Just laughed. “Not yet baby” and pushed her down onto her knees. This was not the first time she had been in this position, Ash knew what to do. 

She took his large 9” cock into her hands and started to rub him. Starting slow, head to base, before kissing his tip. Liam let out a soft moan, “Ashley” he breathed. Ash smiled brightly, she loved getting that type of reaction out of him, and she continued to pepper kisses all over his length. Liam moaned more and involuntarily bucked his hips, his dick accidentally slapping her in the face. But Ash didn’t mind, she liked it actually.

Holding him by the base of his length, she opened her mouth and took him inside. His hips bucked once again and he was fucking her mouth, almost to the point where she gagged. But after a few seconds, he came and she swallowed all of it. She pulled off of him with a satisfying popping noise and he pulled her up. 

Pushing her against the wall again, he pulled down her underwear and started rubbing her quickly, trying to get her off just as fast as she did for him.

“Are you wet for me Ash?” He mumbled in her ear, “do I make you like this?” 

The only thing she could do in response was moan. Liam smirked and pushed her harder against the wall. He started to move his fingers in and out, slowly, teasing. “Beg” he looked at her, helpless against the wall. 

Ash had no choice, if she wanted her release, if she wanted to come, she would have to beg. “Liam,” she moaned, her voice deepening slightly with desire. “Please” she whimpered.

“Please what?” He questioned and moved his hand a little faster.

“Please let me cum Lee. Pretty please?” She tried to persuade her boyfriend.

Liam laughed and started to move his fingers faster. “Say your mine” he mumbled into her ear. Ash had no problem with that.

“I’m yours Liam.. oh Fuck, mhmmm Im-“ she gasped, “all yours” and bit her lip to stop more moans from escaping. He pulled her teeth away from her lip, “I want to hear you when I make you come.” He whispered in his deep british accent while his hand moved faster. She was a goner. Yelling his name, no, screaming his name at the top of her lungs and breathing heavily. 

Liam smirked and started to pump his cock with his hands. “You ready for me Ashley?” He smirked, and watched her nod obediently. But instead of her against the wall, now he was, while she was smirking. 

“You didn’t think you’d be the only one in charge here tonight did you?” She smirked and pulled him off the wall, pushing him onto the bed. Liam secretly loved when she was like this, but he would never admit to it. She knew him better than her knew himself though.

Climbing on top of him, she straddled his hips and smirked, her lips crashing onto his as she lowered herself down. They both moaned simultaneously and Ash kissed down Liam’s neck. He was whimpering now, his eyes shut tightly and his hips moving in time with hers. The sounds of skin slapping skin and more moans filled the room until the two were going as fast as they could. “A-a-sh. Fuck, I’m gonna-“ 

But Ash just shook her head and got off of him. She sat on his face and pulled his dick into her mouth, sucking it again. Liam moaned against her folds and sucked her in return. Placing light kisses first, and his tongue dipping in second. Before Liam was about to come, she switched back to riding him. 

He was desperate for a release now. This time he was the one begging for his release. “Ash! Ashley oh baby please. No more teas- OH! Just let me c-c-um” he stuttered. She was satisfied with that answer so she rocked her hips against his, faster and harder before he moaned her name loudly. Ash felt his cum inside her but she didn’t really care. She released onto him as well and they lay there, clutching each other, panting. 

After awhile, they shifted into a cuddling position and Jess giggled. “I love you Liam” she whispered “so so so much” and Liam smiled brightly. “I love your too Ashley. So much more.” And for once, she didn’t fight him on it.


	2. When the Wife’s Away the Husband Will Play

“Oh- A-ash. Angel- OH” Ash heard Liam moan from the front door as she walked into their apartment. She had been working all day and was tired, she missed Her husband. So, she rescheduled her last meeting and went home, ready to surprise him. But when she walked in, Liam sounded like he was gasping for breath, like he was calling her. She ran to the door and opened it, slowly incase someone other than Liam was in there, hurting him or torturing him, she would save him. But when she saw her husband, legs spread out, dick in hand, moaning her name, she knew he was alright. 

Liam didn’t see her. He was too busy watching the video they had made last night at the Truth or Dare game Kristen and Kevin hosted. He had pulled her into a bedroom and set up his phone before smirking up at her.

(Flashback to the night before)  
“Are you okay with this?” He asked before starting. He knew she loved their sex, but filming it was an entirely different thing. They had never made a sex tape before. 

Ash nodded and pulled off his shirt. “I want too,” she mumbled and pushed Liam down onto the bed. Liam smirked and flipped them over so he was on top. “I want you,” he whispered seductively in her ear and Ash’s face turned a little pink. But she loved when he talked dirty to her.  
“Yeah?” She mumbled and looked at him. Liam nodded and pulled off her shirt. “I want to stick my cock in you and fuck you until you can’t see straight” he mumbled and pulled her shorts down as well. Ash moaned at his words and watched as he straddled her waist, his hands massaging her breasts. She moaned louder, the sound echoing off the walls. But to Liam, this was bliss. The only thing that would make it better, would be if there were two of her so he could please both at the same time.

Ash grabbed his hair “what are you waiting for Carstairs!” She mumbled and took his hand, shoving it into her underwear. Liam laughed, “impatient are we” and pulled her underwear down. He took two fingers, sliding them over her folds, they were very very wet. Ash held onto his shoulders and moaned into him. She would be a moaning mess in minutes if he continued to tease her like this. But not even a moment later, his fingers slipped into her center. “LIAM!” She screamed and threw her head back in ecstasy. Faster than he had ever done so before, he pumped his fingers in and out, brushing against her G-spot each time. “Fuck Liam” she mumbled “I- I-,“ But he put a finger to her lips. “Not yet baby” and took his fingers out. He sucked on them a little before smirking. Removing his pants, he got up and flipped Ash on the bed, bending her over so her ass was facing him. He quickly unbuttoned his pants and smiled. “I love you baby” he whispered and placed a light kiss on her neck before shoving himself entirely into her. Ash didn’t even have a chance to respond. With a few quick thrusts, she was a goner. Moaning his name she came all over him and he pulled out of her just in time, his cum shooting onto her back. They both lay there panting for a while before he got up and turned off the camera.  
(End of flashback)

So there he was, watching their video, his hand moving at such a pace, she was actually quite surprised. She bit her lip and sat down on the floor. Ash didn’t want to interrupt him, he looked so... so... sexy. Fuck, she was very very wet now. She pulled down her pants and underwear as quietly as possible and started to rub herself. Liam was moaning her name even more now. “Oh- Ash. Fuck yes. Fuck me!” He moaned and kept pumping his cock in his hands 

Ash bit her lip at the sight of him and kept rubbing. He was so hot like that. Liam moaned louder and gasped screaming her name “ASHLEY!” He moaned at the top of his lungs and a stream of cum shot up out of his dick and onto his stomach. That’s when he noticed his wife in the corner. “C-couldn’t wait f-for me, could you?” Ash asked, trying to sound cocky, but she wasn’t doing a very good job of it. She rubbed herself harder and faster before Liam shook his head and got up, making his way over to her. “Just relax baby,” he mumbled in her ear and replaced her hand with his own. Her moans filled up the whole house and this made Liam smirk even more. “Come for me baby” he mumbled in her ear again and so she did. She released onto his fingers, a very violent orgasm making her shake, but Liam just sucked her cum off of his fingers and pressed a light kiss to her lips. “I guess neither of us could wait” he mumbled and smirked a little at her. She punched his shoulder and groaned. “Shut up!” Liam just laughed and carried her to bed. She had missed him a lot, and she was so glad to be back home


	3. Shower Time

“Liam you idiot!” Ash laughed and hit his chest with her hand. Her and Liam had just finished training. Sadly, Ash was not yet a Shadowhunter. She wanted to be one though. So very badly. 

Liam laughed “I’m sorry, I thought girls liked it when you let them win.” He was joking of course, he would never let her win, she was just getting better than him. 

Ash rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm, “come on, we need a shower.” Pecking his cheek they walked out of the training room into the bathroom. 

Training with Liam always got her a bit worked up. He was so sexy with a blade and even sexier when he took his shirt off. 

Ash giggled at the thought which got her a questioning look from Liam. “What you thinking about?” He asked, turning on the water.

Ash pursed her lips and put her hands on his chest. “You,” she whispered and looked up at him.

Liam smirked, after training with his girlfriend, he always got a little worked up. He pulled Ash closer to him and took of her shirt. She blushed a little as her plain sports bra was exposed to him, but he was looking at it like it was a piece of expensive lingerie. 

Leaning forward, he placed a kiss on the top of her head before trailing kissed down her face and onto her neck. 

“Lee” she breathed and looked down at him. She could see him growing in his pants and she bit her lip. Ash pulled down Liam’s gear pants and started palming him through his boxers. He groaned and sucked harder on her neck which made her moan as well. Liam pulled off her sports bra at the same time that she pulled off his boxers, and he ripped through her shorts and underwear. “Sorry” he mumbled and pushed her into the shower. 

The water was hot. Ash was not a big fan of hot showers but Liam was and she would endure anything for him. Liam grabbed the soap and looked at her but she shook her head.

“No soap,” she mumbled. “Just you.” 

Liam smirked more and picked her up, holding her against the shower wall, the coldness sending a shiver up her spine. 

“Lee” she breathed and buried her face into his neck. 

Liam smirked, “Lee what?” And positioned himself at her entrance. She bit her lip and shook her head. Liam laughed “You’re not gonna tell me what you want?” And Ash shook her head again. 

Liam smirked more, “do you want me to fill you up with my cum” he mumbled. “Do you want me to shove my dick in you, and make you feel so so good?” He whispered in her ear. 

“Oh yes!” Ash screamed, always a fan of Liam’s dirty talk, and her lips crashed down onto his. He slipped inside her and started to move his hips against hers.

She moaned loudly and her nails dug into his shoulders. “Liam” she moaned and looked into his eyes. Liam smirked and thrusted upward into her.

“I love you Ashley,” he whispered and kissed her forehead before pulling out and slamming back in again. 

She screamed “LIAM!” Which made him smirk. 

“Keep screaming my name baby” he whispered and thrusted into her harder. Faster. 

“Oh- oh- Liam. Fuck. By the angel!” She moaned more. He was going harder and faster with each thrust and she knew she wouldn’t last long. He reached out and rubbed her clit with his hand, moaning every time she crashed down onto him. 

“So- tight” he mumbled as he kept his speed up. 

Ash couldn’t take it anymore, “L-L-Liam!” She screamed “I-I’m gonna- Im gonna- AHHHHH” but Liam had already came inside her. No condom but would it be so bad if there was a little baby running around? He shook his head and kissed her passionately. 

Ash giggled a little and smiled brightly. “Now we should probably actually get clean” she mumbled, but Liam had different plans.

He shook his head and pushed her down onto her knees. “Suck” he whispered and put his hands in her hair. He pulled gently and she nodded. Ash loved sucking him off, it was one of her favorite things to do. 

Wrapping her hands around the base of his cock, Ash licked the sides and played with his balls which caused Liam to moan. She was so good at this, it wasn’t even funny. 

“Ash,” he moaned and kept playing with her hair. She looked up at him and smiled before kissing his tip lightly. “Stop teasing me” he mumbled and spread his legs a little wider. 

Ash giggled and nodded, opening her mouth wide and taking in his entire length. 9 inches was a lot but she was able to get it all down. 

Liam moaned loudly, “Ash!” He screamed and she giggled against him, the vibrations from her giggles making his cock twitch in her mouth.

She sucked him happily, scraping her teeth against him a little, and her hand was playing with his balls.

“Fuck Ashley” he mumbled and bucked his hips into her, pulling her hair.

“Bloody hell,” he screamed as his orgasm ripped through him. He shot his cum down her throat and she pulled off him, giving his tip a quick kiss. 

“I love you” she whispered softly and Liam smiled “I love you more.” 

Ash just laughed and mumbled “debatable” before she stood up and pulled him into a kiss.


	4. With a Side of Mashed Potatoes

“Liam!” She gasped. The restaurant was so fancy. “This is amazing” she smiled and pecked his cheek. 

Tonight, Ash had chosen a stunning red dress with sparkles all over her chest and leading down her sides. Liam, in his beautiful black suit, led her to their table and smiled. They talked for a little bit, her laughing at most things he said, and hitting him for the other things. She loved him so much. 

However, it wasn’t that long before she started thinking about their mind blowing sex the night before. Remembering trying out all new positions and loving every single one of them. 

Liam noticed that Ash was no longer paying any attention to what he was saying. She was squirming a bit on her chair and he laughed. 

Leaning into her he whispered, “what are you thinking about baby girl?” 

Ash bit her lip gently and looked into his eyes. “You” she mumbled and gasped as his hand slipped under her dress, rubbing her thigh. 

“Me huh?” He mumbled and started to move his hand up so he could rub her through her underwear. 

Ash nodded and looked up at him again. “Babe” she mumbled, “we’re in a public restaurant” 

Liam just laughed, “I know” and continued to rub her. She bit her lip to try and hide a moan as the waiter came over with some bread. Liam smiled and the waiter said she would be back to collect their order momentarily.

Liam had nodded and pulled his hand away. Ash was a half relived and half disappointed before she gasped so loudly people turned to look at her. Liam had placed her travel vibrator into her underwear. She didn’t use it often because it was controlled by an app. An app that Liam had conveniently downloaded. He put it on the middle setting and watched her. 

The waiter came back to take their order, but Ash couldn’t speak. She was too concentrated on not making noise. So Liam turned up the speed a bit. 

Ash stuffed some bread into her mouth to stop the moan and let Liam order for her. As long as it came with mashed potatoes, she would be just fine. 

After she left, Liam smirked and dropped his fork on the floor.

“Whoops,” he smirked more and climbed under the table. 

Ash felt a cold breeze on her exposed pussy when she realized there was no longer underwear on her body.

Liam started using his tongue to suck and lick her. He stuck his nose in and sniffed a little. She just felt soooo good. 

“L-Liam” she whisper yelled. “What the fuck are you- d-o-OH!” She covered her mouth with her arm to stop the noise.

Other people looked at them but she tried to smile politely. Liam moved his head a bit and sucked on her clit, just as the waiter came back. 

“Oh, where’s your boyfriend?” 

Ash knew the woman had been checking Liam out, but she didn’t know she would be this forward. 

“Under the table” she said, trying not to moan and lifted up the table cloth. 

Underneath was Liam, sucking and licking, making her feel soo good. She gave up and came all over his face, “Liam” she tried to keep her moan as quiet as possible. 

Sadly, the waitress did not give up as easily as Ash hoped she would. Instead of backing away, she pulled down her underwear and pants and smiled. “Me next” 

Liam got up and looked her in the face. “You little slut” he mumbled to her. “Do you always go around shoving your ass in customers faces?”

The waitress giggled like it was a joke. “Slap me daddy. For being such a bad girl” 

This time, Ash was the one who stood up. She fixed her dress and then slapped that bitch across the face. She took Liam’s hand and smiled sweetly.   
“Let’s go baby.” Ash pulled him outside of the restaurant. He laughed and followed her. 

When they got to an alley, she pushed him inside. “You’re mine” she growled and yanked down his pants and boxers. “Okay?” She pulled up her dress and slipped him inside of her. She moaned loudly.

“Fuck you feel so good Liam.” 

Liam bit his lip. “How good love?” Laying his accent on thick. 

Ash moaned and started to create a steady pace. 

“Like so good I’m not even mad we left before I got my mashed potatoes. She moaned softly which caused Liam to laugh and pick up the pace. 

“Is that so?” He asked, but all Ash could do was nod. 

“Faster” she breathed, causing Liam to pick up his pace. She ran a hand through his hair and tugged on it tightly which made him moan. 

“Ashley. Fuck. Oh-by the angel- ahh OH” he pulled out and came on the wall of the alley way. 

Ash smiled and took his hand, putting it below her before she came all over it.

He put his hand on the wall leaving a hand print of her cum. 

“Mine” she mumbled and smirked. He was all hers


	5. Nap Time Means Play Time

Ash laughed softly “Liam look! Maddie is about to take her first steps” she giggled and pulled him down next to her. 

She laid her head on his shoulder and smiled brightly. This little girl, she was theirs. The creation of life between them. 

Ash was smiling at her daughter, while Liam was looking at her. She looked back at him and giggled “what?” She smiled. Liam took a lock of her hair and tucked it behind her ear. “Nothing” he whispered softly. “I just love seeing you happy” and pecked her lips. 

Ash giggled and leaned into him as they watched their daughter tumble around a bit. 

She looked at the clock and smirked. “Let me put her down and then I have a present for you.” 

Liam laughed and nodded, kissing her again before heading back to their room. 

After putting Maddie down, she quickly changed into a blue lingerie set, since it was Liam’s favorite color, and walked into their bedroom. Liam’s eyes practically popped out of his head and she laughed. 

“Like what you see baby?” She smiled seductively. 

Liam nodded his head, “blimey Ash” he mumbled and pulled his shirt off. “You’re amazing,” he whispered, “you know that?”

Ash giggled and nodded, “yep” and straddled his hips. “I feel like we haven’t gotten any time together recently,” she whispered and kissed his cheek. 

Liam nodded “I know, you’ve been such a great mom recently” he smiled and in a heavy accent he said “let me show you how grateful I am.” 

Ash giggled again and nodded, laying back onto the bed. Liam got in front of her and pulled her underwear down just a bit.

He placed a light kiss on her freshly shaven pussy and smiled. “I miss talking to you” he whispered softly. “And going on dates with you.” He kissed up her thighs. 

She smiled and nodded “I miss that too lee” she whispered and pulled him up. “But I love you. Always have, always will” and she pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

Liam kissed her back, his hands going to her thighs and rubbing them softly. She smiled and tugged on his hair a little. 

“Liam” she breathed and bit her lip. Liam smiled up at her.

“What baby?” He whispered which caused Ash to giggle and smiled more. “I love you.” 

Liam kissed her neck softly. “I love you too” and started to create a hickey as his hands traveled upward to her chest. She smiled and pulled her shirt off for him, laying back between the pillows. Liam always treated her like a queen, and she loved it. 

Liam’s hand found their way under her bra, rubbing the skin underneath lightly, his thumbs brushing against her nipples. 

Ash let out a large moan before looking at him. She missed his touch. Liam trailed his hands down from her chest to her thighs and brought his head down at the same time. He placed a trail of light kisses until he got to her clit. Instead of kissing it lightly, he started to suck, wanting to hear her moan again. 

“Oh Liam!” She breathed and bit her lip, throwing her head back. He continued to suck on her clit as his hands played with her folds, stroking. Teasing. It made her feel so good, but she wanted more.

Ash reached her hand out and grabbed a fistful of his hair. “More” she mumbled and bit her lip. 

Liam nodded against her, his nose dipping inside her a little again before he dipped a finger inside of her. Ash gasped and her eyes went wide. 

“Damn” he mumbled in his accent that she loved so much. “So tight love.” Liam reached up to place a kiss on her forehead before adding another finger and rubbing her clit with his thumb.

She moaned softly and wrapped her arms around his neck, wanting to be closer to him. Liam pulled his fingers out and smiled. 

“Do you want me inside of you?” He whispered softly and kissed just behind her ear. “Because I want to be.”

Ash nodded and spread her legs out more for him, before changing her mind and wrapping them around his hips. He smiled and made sure his cock was well lubricated with precum before entering her.

“Bloody hell” he mumbled and bit his lip, looking at her. She was really tight. 

Ash giggled and smiled at him. “Deeper” she mumbled and wrapped her legs tighter. 

Liam nodded and started his pace nice and slow. Entering her then pulling out, all the way. It felt so good plunging in at this speed that he didn’t want to speed it up just yet. So there they stayed for a few minutes. But soon, Ash wanted more.

She kissed him and tackled him back onto the bed as she began to ride him. She giggled, her breasts bouncing up and down along with her movements. Liam was definitely enjoying the show. 

They picked up speed, skin slapping against skin before Liam kissed her neck. “I’m gonna cum baby” he whispered in her ear.

“M-m-me too” she moaned and threw her head back. 

They came together, crashing down backward on the bed and lay there for a little bit. 

After coming down from their highs, Ash giggled. “We should do that more often” she smiled and pecked his lips before getting dressed and going to check on Maddie.

Liam lay there panting. “That girl is something else” he breathed, smiling to himself. Oh how glad he was that nap time existed.


	6. Happy Birthday Ashley

“Happy birthday babe” Liam mumbled against her lips and smiled. “I think you should go grab your present, it’s in the closet.” He pecked her lips softly one last time before Ash groaned.

“So what you’re saying is I have to get up?” she grumbled, causing Liam to laugh. 

“Yes, but I think you’ll like the surprise” and kissed her neck once. 

Ash sighed “fine but you owe me!” She threw her shirt at him, walking to the closet doors. She opened them and gasped. 

“J-J-Jace?” 

Jace nodded and smirked, pressing a finger to her lips. “Shhhh beautiful,” he whispered. “I’ve been so jealous of Liam, and since it was your birthday, he finally caved and let me join you.” Jace said with a satisfying smirk and walked over to the bed. 

“I see the way you look at me Ashley” he said seductively. Ash blushed and looked at Liam, but all Liam did was go over and take Jace’s hand, pulling him to the foot of the bed. 

“You have both of us for the night baby,” he whispered and smiled. Jace nodded, confirming and smiled at Ash. 

She gulped and looked at Liam. “Runes first” she mumbled. She didn’t believe this was actually happening. She couldn’t, she wouldn’t- 

“Ash?” Jace interrupted her thoughts. 

“Hmm?” She looked up at him. Since when did he get so fucking hot! Jace smiled and took her arm. “May I?” He asked, gesturing to the contraception Rune she had on her arm. 

Liam was drawing locking and sound proof tunes on the door, so Ash nodded and squeaked out a small “yes.”

Jace was her golden boy. She loved loved loved Liam to death, but Jace had been her first crush. She blushed a bit and watched his hands delicately brush her skin.

“Undress each other” she said in a soft voice. She wanted a little show before getting into it. She wouldn’t push them any further than this though. 

Liam nodded and grabbed the base of Jace’s shirt, pulling it up, while Jace did the same to him. 

“Holy abs” Ash gasped as she looked at the pair of them. 12 in total. Liam laughed and shook his head as he continued to undress Jace. 

Once both boys had shed each other’s clothing, they stood naked at the edge of her bed. 

“Where do you want us baby?” Liam whispered and looked at her. 

Ash bit her lip. She wasn’t good at making decisions. “Jace,” she mumbled and looked into his eyes. “Kiss me.” Her eyes then turned to Liam. “Liam,” she gave him a small smile. “Undress me.” 

Jace nodded and walked over to her. He leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers. Don’t get her wrong, Ash loved Liam’s kisses, but Jace’s were something else. He was so experienced. She gasped suddenly against his lips when she felt Liam’s hands on her body. She didn’t even realize she was completely naked already.

Liam played with her hair, “now what baby?” He whispered softly. Jace pulled away and awaited her answer. 

She bit her lip and sat up. She took Jace’s hand and put it on her left breast while putting Liam’s hand on her right. She then grasped both the boy’s dicks in her respective hands and started to moved her hands up and down. “Massage me” she mumbled, referring to her chest and the boys nodded, their hands feeling so good on her skin. She moaned softly at first before the boy’s thumbs pressed down on her nipples. She arched her back, “oh fuck” she mumbled and squeezed them.

Both boys moaned simultaneously and it was music to her ears. She loves Liam’s moans, and Jace’s just made it better. 

Laying back onto the bed, she smiled at Liam and then at Jace before moving her hands faster, jerking them off. Even though they were both moaning, Liam came first spraying cum all over her chest. 

She giggled and pulled him to her lips placing a light kiss on his tip. Jace came then as well. “Oh Ash,” he gasped and a stream shot out onto her hand.

Then she looked back at Liam, “you choose what hole you and Jace take” she mumbled and closed her eyes. She wanted to be surprised. Liam nodded and chose her mouth, urging Jace to take her pussy. 

Jace nodded and climbed onto the bed, pulling her legs up onto his shoulders. Liam positioned his cock against her lips, while Jace’s tip touched her pussy lips. 

Ash opened her mouth, allowing Liam’s dick to slip in and she moaned around him. She loved the taste of him, always had. Liam moaned with the feeling of her lips around him. 

“Fuck Ash,” he mumbled and fisted his hand into her hair. Jace slowly pushed into her. He was smaller than Liam, not something Ash was expecting, but only length wise. The diameter was huge.

She felt a sting of pain down below because she wasn’t used to something that thick, but kept sucking off Liam. She reached her hand up and played with his balls since she couldn’t fit them in her mouth and the screamed against his cock. Jace has pulled out and pounded into her again. She felt so full with both boys inside her, she didn’t know what to do. But she wasn’t going to think, she was going to enjoy. 

“Faster” she mumbled around Liam’s dick and started to suck him harder. Liam moaned again.

“Shit Ash. I’m gonna- oh- OH” but Ash shook her head. She pulled of off him as kissed his tip. 

“Not yet” she whispered and played with his balls. She wanted them to come at the same time. All three of them. Liam nodded and focused his attention on her hand fondling his balls. 

Jace picked up his pace, he was good at sex and always knew how to please a girl. Not only did he move in and out, when he was in, he moved his hips against hers, grinding her, and hit her g-spot each time. Ash was tight as well, so they would both come in no time.

“J-J-ace” Ash panted and stuck Liam’s cock back in her mouth. She was gonna come, and she felt Jace twitch inside of her which meant he would as well. 

“J-J-Jace. L-Liam” 

“Bloody hell- A-Ash!” 

“Oh Ashley-“ the boys moaned while Jess screamed and they came. Liam in her mouth, Jace in her, and Ash on Jace’s cock. 

Jace pulled out of her and sighed. “I should go” he bent down and kissed Ash’s lips gently. 

“Happy birthday” he said sexily and walked out of the room without his clothes. 

Ash was panting against the sheets as Liam slipped into bed beside her. He kissed her passionately, his hands roaming her body before massaging her breasts again. She giggled and pulled away from the kiss. 

Ash pulled Liam on top of her and smiled. “Don’t pretend you didn’t see my Stamina Rune,” she mumbled and flipped them over. 

“Thank you,” She whispered softly and pecked his lips. Before lowering herself on him. 

“I’ll show you how thankful I Liam” which caused him to laugh.

“I won’t object to that.” He held her waist as he helped her ride him. Her boobs bouncing as she moved up and down on his cock. She missed the feeling of him inside her. 

“Fuck I missed you inside of me,” she moaned. Liam pulled her down into a kiss while they moved their hips together. 

“Fuck,” he mumbled and moaned against her lips. Ash moaned as well and took his hand, bringing it to her clit and making him rub it. She moaned louder and soon pulled him out of her. She moved so her pussy was over his face and came into his mouth. Liam wasn’t expecting it at all, but boy did she taste good. So so so go- 

“ASH!” He screamed, interrupting his own thoughts and his cum shot out onto her back. 

Ash giggled and got off of him, curling into his chest. “I love you” she whispered and Liam smiled, panting, and playing with her hair, 

“I love you too.” He kissed her softly “Happy birthday Ash.”


	7. Stripper!Liam pt.1

“Nice to meet you” Liam laughed and smiled at the beauty in front of him. She was shorter than him and had beautiful long burgundy red hair. It was curled to perfection, she honestly must have spent hours on it. 

The girl he met, Ash, nodded, “nice to meet you too,” and looked around. “Do you come here often?” 

Liam watched her blush a bit. Clearly she wasn’t good at small talk. “Yeah,” he laughed, “you could say that” and looked over at the stage. “I’ve gotta run, but I’ll be back soon.”

Ash looked confused but she nodded and Liam smiled. “Bye Ash.” He waved and walked over to the stage with his buddies. 

“Time for a show guys,” Liam slapped his friends backs which caused his best friend James to laugh. 

—————————————————————

“I saw you chatting up that redhead girl. She’s smoking.” 

Laughing, Liam nodded. “Yes she is.” He looked at his friend, “but wake up Jamie, no one says smoking anymore.” The pair walked on stage to join the group. 

Ash looked around for her best friend. They had come together but she couldn’t find her. “Probably at the bar” she mumbled to herself and she made her way to the counter. Sure enough, there Jess was. Ash slid into the seat next to her and smiled with a quick, “hey.”

Jess laughed, “hey yourself. I saw you talking to that boy. He any good?” She asked before downing a glass of water. Ash didn’t really understand why, but Jess was always chatting up the bartender or on the dance floor, never drank or hooked up with anyone. To be fair, she didn’t hook up with anyone either, but at least she drank a little. They were trying out a new club tonight and Ash was resistant because it was a strip club, but Jess insisted. 

Jess giggled, “come on! The shows about to stat” and dragged her best friend to the pit of people gathering around the stage. 

Ash groaned and mumbled, “I should have actually gotten a drink.” Jess rolled her eyes and watched the guys walk onto the stage.

—————————————————————

Liam smiled as the music started to play. Performing was amazing, but he wished he could have done a different type. He wasn’t complaining though, a job was a job. He looked to the boys before starting the routine. Dressed up in police uniforms, Liam left to go into the audience to grab someone. After dancing for a little while, the boys unbuttoned their shirts and threw them off stage.

Jess giggled, “look who’s coming our way” and pointed at Liam. She gave Ash a little push and she stumbled a bit which carded a smirking Liam to walk up to her.

“You’re under arrest for making me hard,” he smirked, delivering the line the club always made him use, and he got his handcuffs out. 

Reluctantly, Ash let him cuff her and he brought her onto the stage. 

The other boys were only in underwear now and leaving so Liam could have the stage all to himself. Ash surveyed the crowd and spotted her best friend with a scrawny brown haired boy. She giggled a little to herself before snapping back into reality. 

“Being arrested is not a laughing matter,” Liam whispered to her as he sat her down in the chair. 

Ash bit her lip, “sorry officer” and took his hat, putting it on her own head. Liam laughed a little and pulled his shirt off, before turning back around to face the audience. His ass in her face. 

Liam smirked, “y’all ready for this?” And a new song started playing. He turned back around and started swaying his hips to the beat of the song. With each sway he got lower and lower until he was touching her and stood back up again. He swung his leg up and started to thrust his hips close to her face before turning around and ripping off his pants. 

Ash was speechless to say the least. This man was H-O-T HOT! Biting her lips she moved her hands to his abs. They were so muscular it was insane.

Liam usually didn’t allow people to touch him, but something about her was different. She had captivated his attention from the moment she walked in up until now, and he honestly didn’t care. “Meet me in the back room 5 minutes after the show ends,” he whispered to her. Quickly, he got off of her and looked out to the crowd, “let’s give this lady a round of applause.” 

Ash was stunned. First she saw a man. A sexy man. Then she talked to said sexy man. She found out sexy man’s name is Liam. Liam is a stripper. Liam gave her a lap dance. Liam wants to talk to her in the back room. “Holy shit” she gasped and stood up, running off the stage to her best friend. 

She tugged on her friends arm but Jess didn’t move. “His name’s Simon,” she mumbled dreamily and looked up onto the stage. She giggled and waved hi at him. Jess rolled her eyes, right now was obviously not the time to tell her, she would have to wait. 

As soon as the show ended, she looked at her phone, checking the time about every 10 seconds before seeing that it had finally been five minutes. She giggled and ran for the door, excited to know why Liam had requested her presence. 

Liam let her inside and smiled. “Do you always wear such short dresses?” Ash laughed and shook her head.

“Only when I come to see you,” she joked. She was flirting, an activity that did not happen to be a normal occurrence for her.

Liam laughed and led her to the couch. “You don’t have to flirt with me baby girl” he smiled. “I was hooked the moment you walked in here,” and put his hand on her cheek. Liam watched as she blushed and he leaned his face into hers.

Ash wasn’t one for kissing random guys, but with Liam... something urged her to do kiss him. So she did. She forced his lips on hers and kissed him harder than she’d ever kissed anyone. 

“Mhmm” Liam made a noise and it made her pull back and giggle. Liam laughed as well and she collapsed onto him, both of them starting to laugh hysterically. Ash blushed when they were done and looked into his eyes. She bit her lip but couldn’t hide the big smile on her face. 

Liam pushed some hair behind her ear. “You’re beautiful. You know that?” Liam used that line on a few girls before, but he’d never meant it as much as he did right then and there.

Ash was taken aback, “really?” She blushed, and when he opened his mouth to answer, she kissed him again. Ash forced her tongue into his mouth and they kissed for a solid 2 minutes before she pulled away. 

“Strip.” She mumbled softly and leaned into the couch, watching him. 

Liam bit his lip a little but stood up. He pulled his shirt off and smirked at her, finding his on stage persona, and threw his shirt at her. She giggled and held it against her as she watched him. Next off was his pants, and oh boy, he was not wearing anything under his pants.

“Commando is required” he mumbled and sauntered over to her.

Ash blushed a bit and looked at him, then Liam jr. He was big, like, probably 8 or 9 inches in length. The most she’d ever take was a 6.5, and that was by mouth. 

“Oh my-,“ she mumbled and looked back up at him. Liam took her hands and put them on him. While she was marveling about his size, she hadn’t even really realized how wet she’d gotten. She squirmed a bit and Liam laughed.

“You okay there?” Liam asked which caused her to nod and start to run her hands up and down his length. 

“Do you usually have girls come back here and do this?” She asked curiously while stroking him. Liam shook his head. 

“We’re not really supposed to have anyone back here,” he smiled and kissed her again. “Now” he whispered softly and pulled dress up, “you got me to moan, I think it’s only fair I get to do the same to you.” 

Ash blushed, “okay” she mumbled. No one had ever treated her like this. It was... nice. 

Liam pulled her underwear down and saw that she was very, very wet. 

“Ever 69’d before beautiful?” He whispered and started to rub her a bit as she rubbed him. This to him honestly felt better than any sex he had ever had, he wasn’t sure why though. 

Ash shook her head, “but I’ve always wanted to” she whispered and Liam smiled. He moved her legs onto the couch and got on top of her. His dick slipped into her mouth and his mouth attached to her very wet pussy. 

“Mmmmmm,” Ash moaned around him. She was super sensitive because she hadn’t been with someone in a couple of months. She sucked on as much of his cock as she could, willing herself to go deeper. 

Liam was moaning, he mouth on him and the fact that she tasted so good made him moan more. “Fuck” he mumbled against her center and slipped his tongue inside. She was so warm, and so tasty. He moved his lips to her clit and started to suck. 

Ash gasped loudly “Liam!” She moaned and moved his cock farther down her throat. She bobbed up and down on him until Liam was moaning loudly too. “Fuck. I’m-“

“Oh Ash!” He came into her mouth with a loud moan of her name and then pulled out of her, his dick going flat but then getting hard again. He continued to suck on her clit before grazing his teeth against her. The sensation felt so amazing.

“Oh- oh Liam- oh- OH!” She came onto his face, blushing a little and quickly moving off of him. She was pretty horny now. 

Ash flipped them over so she was sitting up and looked at Liam, “fuck me,” she mumbled, grabbing his dick and aligning it with her entrance. 

Moaning a little, Liam nodded and quickly slipped his cock in. Oh boy did it feel amazing. She’d missed having someone inside of her, and all Liam had was his tip in. 

“Bloody hell you’re tight,” he mumbled and slowly eased into her so he didn’t hurt her. She moaned, he felt so good inside of her. Liam slowly pulled out and did the same thing again, keeping his pace slow. He slipped his hands under her dress. 

“Cheeky little thing” he mumbled against her lips, “you aren’t wearing a bra” and started to massage her breasts as he kissed and thrusted into her. 

Ash moaned loudly, it all just felt too good. Liam’s lips on hers. Liam’s hands on her breasts. Liam’s cock in her pussy. 

“FUCK,” she breathed and moaned louder. Liam smirked and moved his lips down to where his hands were. One hand was still on her breast, his mouth on her other one, and his other hand going down to rub her clit.

“FUCK OH oh! LIAM! Mhmmmmmmm” she screamed and moaned his name several times before coming all over his cock. He took it out of her and jerked it a few times before cum sprayed all over her dress and he smiled. 

“I guess you can’t wear this anymore, it’s dirty,” he smirked and pulled it off. He took her hand and pulled her up, walking over to grab his jacket. 

“Text your friend that you’re coming back to my place” he whispered in her ear as he cover her naked body with his jacket. He took her hand and smiled. “I’m glad you came here tonight Ash” he whispered and pecked her lips. 

Ash held the jacket tightly against her. It was big so it covered everything that needed to be covered. 

“Me too,” she whispered softly and laid her head on his chest.


End file.
